


The Whispers of the Gods

by juricii



Series: The Universe's Inheritors [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Business Bay is Back in Business!, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, God Bitzel, God Boffy, God Jschlatt, God LukeOrSomething, God Quackity, God Ranboo, God Time Deo, God Tommyinnit, God Wispexe, Gods, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE MY SOUL DURING SCHOOL, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Tommy. Luke. Timedeo. Bitzel. Wisp. Ranboo. Boffy. Quackity. Schlatt. They all live a life as a human despite their holy status. It's an interesting experience, to say the least, and it's quite enjoyable, for the most part. But, not everything goes as planned. Like Wilbur's death. Like Tommy being abused while in exile. Like Techno wanting to destroy a whole country for the sake of Anarchy.Needless to say, none of the other eight Gods are very happy about Tommy's current status when they log in, into the server. If they have to burn the world down to protect their youngest God, then so be it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Bitzel & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Boffy & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kit | Wispexe & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Time Deo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Luke | LukeOrSomething
Series: The Universe's Inheritors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116974
Comments: 41
Kudos: 795





	The Whispers of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> i just love my bois :')

Since the beginning, there were only ever a few _true_ Gods. The Admins of various servers donned the title of God, but they were _not_ that. Since the beginning, there have only been nine of them. Each of them represented a different aspect of the world, and they were incredibly close to one another. They enjoyed spending their time switching servers to indulge in human affairs. These Gods, they were more commonly known by Tommy, Luke, Timedeo, Bitzel, Wisp, Ranboo, Boffy, Quackity, and Schlatt, by others.

They all complimented each other well, and balanced out each other’s personalities, keeping one another in check, while implementing family dynamics within their platonic relationship.

All of them had their safe server that they enjoyed staying at for the majority of their time. TimeDeo found himself grinding on Hypixel. Bitzel and Wisp vibed within SMP Earth. Boffy enjoying a challenge within RLCraft. Quackity, Tommy, and Schlatt usually hang about the Dream SMP server, with Ranboo recently joining their ranks.

* * *

When Schlatt first joins the server--Dream SMP--he can’t help but to pull Tommy into a tight hug. He lets go eventually, but affectionately ruffles his hair. The onlookers just look at the sight in confusion, although they say nothing about it, just assuming that Schlatt decided to play along as Tommy’s role model position.

When the others aren’t around, sometimes Schlatt and Tommy meet up with another and plan their new plans for the server. Although reluctant at first, Tommy agrees to Schlatt’s idea of putting himself in a position of power. Not just that, but he’ll be acting as a force of Chaotic Evil, and the role of a ruthless Dictator-like figure. _(Tommy just sighs when Schlatt comes up with the idea. It was so…_ **_Schlatt._ ** _)_

The two’s acting is incredibly convincing, and Schlatt sometimes talks to Tommy through the Mind Link he has with the boy, asking if he’s okay and whether or not he took it too far. Tommy just laughs it off and replies with a casual No. Schlatt sighs in relief and then tells him to sleep well and have a nice evening; Tommy reciprocates the warm words.

* * *

Schlatt watches from his invisible form, as Wilbur becomes more troubled than normal, and he runs away from the podium, and to under the bunker with the button. The button that will set off multiple loads of TNT, effectively destroying the majority of Manberg. Schlatt looks in horror, wondering where his tender-hearted and sympathetic friend went, as Wilbur’s eyes turn crazy and he slams his fists onto the button. He watches as the inhabitants of Manberg look in distress at the man above, and Tommy seems to be more traumatized than ever, as he sees his Human-world Father, Phil, _stab_ and _kill_ someone he saw as his brother.

Tommy screams out to the Heavens.

* * *

Despite being Gods, nothing seems to go the way they like; they half-expect this to happen, but it still nonetheless hits hard.

Ranboo flinches, and attempts to stop Dream from exiling his God-sworn brother, before Tommy discreetly shakes his head. _‘I’ll be okay.’ He sends a mindlink message towards his brother._

Ranboo flinches, and leaves it alone.

_Little do they know that everything would_ **_not_ ** _be okay._

Dream convinces Tubbo to kick Tommy out of Manberg, and Tommy fakes his anguish. He saw this coming from a mile away; Dream isn’t discreet about how feels about him anyways. But yet, on the island he feels a part of himself die inside. He knows that what Dream says is false, he is _not_ his friend, and Tommy does in fact have friends and family by his side--just not the ones people expect. _He doesn’t need Techno and Phil in his life._ Wilbur/Ghostbur is the only person out of the Sleepy Bois Inc. that he finds himself attached to.

* * *

Tommy is brought to his knees in exile, Dream ordering him around, and manipulating him to his will. Tommy is a God. He is not affected by it for the most part. However, the snide and mocking comments thrown his way _do_ affect him. Once again, he is a God, but he spent so much time on Earth, he learned how to _feel_ like a human.

Then, everything seems to go South. Techno screams at Tommy about betrayal, and teams up with his abuser, and then plans to completely destroy Manberg. The home of so many. Before all of it, however, Dream summons Tommy, and kicks him onto the ground, ordering him on his knees.

_Tommy obeys._

Dream stands above Tommy, his sword hovering above the boy’s neck. Tommy’s gaze is hyper fixated on the grass directly beneath him, not wanting to make eye contact with his so-called family, the people who left him for dead and blamed him for _everything,_ and his _abuser._

Schlatt covers and protects his child from the weapon, with his wings. He turns around and sees the others in shock. He knows exactly why. He died a while ago, and should be in his ghost form, but here he is, a _human._ He glares at Dream, snarling at him to back away. Dream takes a few steps backwards, so Schlatt’s body relaxes _,_ _just a little bit._ Dream still tried to kill his precious youngest child.

“ _What._ Are you doing, Dream?” He hisses out.

Dream’s body language turns carefree. “Punishing Tommy. He’s been the cause for a lot of issues, recently.”

“So, you decide to exile him, manipulate and _abuse_ him? Are you proud of that?” Schlatt sarcastically responds, a hint of venom laced in his voice.

The heads turn towards Dream accusingly. “Is Schlatt telling the truth, Dream?” Sam asks, mouth gaping, if not a bit dazed.

Schlatt does not look at the man directly, keeping his eyes on Dream, as he nods. “Yeah. I communicated with Tommy during the whole time, to make sure you didn’t break him fully. Thankfully, he’s not as fragile as you might think, _Dream._ And you, Techno. Nice job, talking about being betrayed, but then teaming up with Tommy’s abuser. Love that logic.” He spits out.

Techno stays silent.

As if to prove the man’s point, he slowly gets up from his knees, sweeping off the dirt from his clothes. He looks up at his former abuser, bright blue eyes drilling into him. “You fucked up, Dream.” Tommy mumbles.

Dream raises his eyebrow, although it’s blocked by his mask.

“You’ll see.” And, on cue, multiple users log in onto the server.

  
  


**[LukeOrSomething has logged in.]**

**[TimeDeo has logged in.]**

**[Boffy has logged in.]**

**[Wispexe has logged in.]**

**[Bitzel has logged in.]**

  
  


Schlatt and Tommy grin as they group of five, swoop down from the tall buildings; their wings glisten in the moonlight.

“Yo, Tommy. You called?” Deo snorts.

“I see you haven’t changed a bit, Deo.” Tommy snickers as he then winces, the side injury taking a toll on him. Wisp notices him and whispers something into another boy’s ears. Said boy just nods and jogs over to where Tommy is limping.

“Let me look at your injury, Tommy. Now.” He orders. Tommy just rolls his eyes, and lifts up his shirt to let him observe the damages.

“I’m fine, _Luke._ ” He grumbles.

Luke shoots him a chilling glare, successfully stopping Tommy from back-talking him. Luke is left to fretting over his friend as Schlatt speaks up.

“Dream. You’ve started a fight that you will _not_ be able to win. Same with you Techno,” Schlatt declares, no hint of doubt in his voice. “Speak your names.” Schlatt orders the children. They all just look at each other inquisitively, before deciding to obey.

_“I am Vitanova. God of Life and Creation.”_

_“I am Tempatii. God of Time and Space.”_

_“I am Mortem. God of Death.”_

_“I am Iocus. God of Lies, Trickery and Transformations.”_

_“I am Aquitate. God of Balance and the Mind.”_

_“I am Pulchritudo. God of Creatures and the Galaxy.”_

_“I am Fidem. God of Emotions and Loyalty.”_

_“I am Tenebris. God of Pride and the Blood God.”_

_“I am Commotio. God of Chaos and Destruction.”_

**[** ~~LukeOrSomething~~ **Vitanova** has logged in. **]**

**[** ~~TimeDeo~~ **Tempatii** has logged in. **]**

**[** ~~Bitzel~~ **Mortem** has logged in. **]**

**[** ~~Wispexe~~ **Iocus** has logged in. **]**

**[** ~~Ranboo~~ **Aequitate** has logged in. **]**

**[** ~~Boffy~~ **Pulchritudo** has logged in. **]**

**[** ~~Quackity~~ **Fidem** has logged in. **]**

**[** ~~Jschlatt~~ **Tenebris** has logged in. **]**

**[** ~~TommyInnit~~ **Commotio** has logged in. **]**

The people look at their logs in alarm. This sort of thing was never supposed to happen; Dream purposely coded the server to prevent any outside people, or non-whitelisted individuals to invade them.

Quackity steps up in front of the others, giving an uncharacteristically harsh glare to all the inhabitants of the Dream SMP. “Yeah. _Please._ Continue talking shit. See how that ends up for you.”

“Quackity, what the fuck?” Tubbo mutters.

“Yeah. That’s my human name,” Quackity muses. “I’m really disappointed in you Tubbo.” He shakes his head in exasperation. Tubbo gives him an inquisitive look.

“ _Tubbo._ When Schlatt was acting his part as a cruel Dictator, you saw how he was like. I trusted you to be the _opposite_ of him. But, yet… You were so willing to crumble under Dream and exile your best friend _and_ give away the disks he lovingly gave you.” Quackity says with a melancholic tone.

Tubbo protests. “I had no choice! I didn’t know Dream was doing all that terrible stuff to Tommy in exile…”

Quackity glares at him. “Tubbo. I get it. But, you have to realize that I _am_ the God of Emotions and Loyalty. I felt Tommy’s heart _genuinely_ hurt. We all knew this was probably going to happen, but Tommy was still genuinely devastated by your betrayal,” Then he turns to Techno and Phil and points at them accusingly. “And _boy,_ does Schlatt have some things to say to you.”

Schlatt nods in agreement. His eyes turn a deep crimson red. “Hiya there, Techno and Phil. I see that you’re trying to destroy Manberg, the place that Tommy and Wil helped create from the bottom up.”

Techno starts speaking. “Government brings power to people, and _that_ corrupts all.” He says, as if that somehow justifies the destruction of a whole country, where a multitude of people reside and live in peace.

“Yeah. Okay. Techno. I ask for blood. _Not the fucking destruction of a whole country._ Anarchy is fine, but _this is_ going too far. Destroying a country with Withers, TNT, Flint & Steel, with no consideration for the people living here? That doesn’t fly well with me, I gotta say, _deshonra de un guerrero._ ”

Techno narrows his eyes. “What do you mean?”

Schlatt’s hands twitch in annoyance. “If you haven’t gotten it already, I’m the Blood God.” As if to prove his statement to be accurate, he transformed into his other form.

Schlatt’s other form made him similar to that of a Weeping Angel. His wings spread out resplendently. They were a beautiful black, and red coloring, as if to signify his holy status. His gold and gray robe extends down to the ground, likening him to a holy being, which he _is._ A piece of headwear was strapped around his forehead, laden with small spikes in the front; it was bright gold. His animal-like eyes turn a brilliant silver.

“Techno. You have brought me blood successfully each time, but at the expense of other people you claim to care about. You will be brought to your damnation.” His distorted voice hisses out.

His transformation spurs on the others.

Boffy turns into a [ half-dragon. ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/3ef18718-60d9-4d07-9c20-514f1a521ef3/ddx97n7-5425a495-1fb9-436c-94c6-e6697d2e2f6c.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvM2VmMTg3MTgtNjBkOS00ZDA3LTljMjAtNTE0ZjFhNTIxZWYzXC9kZHg5N243LTU0MjVhNDk1LTFmYjktNDM2Yy05NGM2LWU2Njk3ZDJlMmY2Yy5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.wQbMalUaepNH66tcMDw5MTrCH2qv7Qf114Rz7P5lRLo) His wings drape over the others, effectively blocking them from the light of the moon. He growls, his breaths visible in the chilly air. Quackity dons a dark blue [ Hanbok ](https://image.kpopmap.com/2020/01/hanbok-goldenchild-jangjun-2.jpg) , a [ Jingum ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0886/3002/products/Korean-bamboo-cutting-sword-haidong-deluxe-jingum-01.JPG?v=1527190352) sword held tightly in his right hand. Deo wears a [ Kimono ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/77/df/7e/77df7ea4d79db74fd3ef6a987eb85eac.jpg) , consisting of a light blue and light red, his [ staff ](https://www.google.com/search?q=cool+staff+designs&client=firefox-b-1-d&biw=1366&bih=693&tbm=isch&sxsrf=ALeKk002Hf5Ym4zFJXXrv_kXitYYKh1yvA:1611082688989&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwit5oXb1qjuAhVSGs0KHbUxB1IQ_AUI4QgoAQ#imgrc=67fU8bjrX77ZEM&imgdii=l1WUIpgowKta9M) hanging from his back. Ranboo sports a traditional Chinese [ Hanfu ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d8/69/65/d86965b391242265147606ef7bce780d.jpg) , left hand holding his lightweight Fan. Then, there’s Bitzel who wears a [ Chut Thai ](https://img.theculturetrip.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/shutterstock_1054939268.jpg) , while gripping onto his [ Ngaw ](https://www.traditionalsports.org/images/sports/asia/krabi-krabong/weapons1.jpeg) ; his Meed hanging from his waist. Wisp is wearing a [ Sarfan ](https://www.rusclothing.com/images/thumbnails/960/1227/detailed/6/sr-man-costume.jpg) , draping his [ Shashka saber ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0880/2924/products/sh2481_2048x.jpg?v=1470892616) over his shoulder. Luke is wearing a [ Gakti ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c5/90/e7/c590e75221e8a286d0aec4b38a058554.jpg) , while holding out a European-style Glaive in front of himself. And lastly, there is Tommy who is dressed in an [ outfit ](https://onpointfresh.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/tumblr_ociwnsDm3z1uceufyo1_1280.jpg) that exudes a charismatic aura despite being less grand, with his horns sticking out from the side of his head. His pocket [ knives ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71F50t4%2BiaL._AC_SL1500_.jpg) are attached to his waist belt.

Ranboo looks at the two people who previously took him in. “Techno,” He begins softly. “To you Anarchy is a way to stop people becoming tyrants with power. But… are you not a Tyrant, too? You think everyone that isn’t an Anarchist is trash, and proceed to destroy and cause damage to any civilization that isn’t a land of anarchy. _You force your values onto others._ Is that not what _monsters_ do?” His voice gets louder and louder as he continues.

Techno grips his sword tightly. “You don’t understand, child.”

“Yes I do!” He screeches. “I _completely understand!_ I understand you were angry at Tommy for supposedly betraying you, but… He _literally_ said multiple times that _he didn’t want to destroy Manberg._ What made you think he would suddenly turn on his own statements? And, I understand that for whatever reason, destroying Manberg was _much more important_ than thinking about Tommy’s feelings. Dream is an _abuser._ And, you sided with the man. You are not my family,” He makes eye contact with Phil. “Neither are you, _Phil._ ”

“Mi amor. ocuparse de los negocios aquí. Tengo gente con la que lidiar.*” Schlatt hums, rubbing the other man’s shoulders affectionately. Quackity smiles at him and nods.

“Okay. See you later, Tenebris, guapo.”

  
Schlatt smiles as _Fidem_ leads the others into an inevitable battle. Except this one seems to be in their favor; it’ll be a quick one, if the hateful looks sent towards Dream are any hint as to the citizens’ side they’re choosing. He turns to Techno and Phil.

He has work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts: only business bay in head....
> 
> also this is the first part to ANOTHER series lMAOOO  
> \---  
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘  
> \---  
> Also, join [The Writer's Block ;)))](https://discord.com/invite/5hbkuAQNJB)  
> \----  
> → Mi amor, ocúpate de los negocios aquí. Tengo gente con la que lidiar. = My love, take care of business here. I have people to deal with.  
> → Guapo = Handsome


End file.
